You Make Me Smile
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: It's been years since I have ever had a true smile...but he changed that. GenxOC One Shot


I was a pretty normal child up until the age of eight. You know, I'd play with my friends, I'd laugh at jokes, and I would always have a beaming smile. I was happy. Until that one night when everything changed for me. My life would never be the same...

_I was in my room, playing with a few dolls my mother had kindly given me for my birthday last year when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. With certain hesitation I lay my dolls on the carpeted floor and went to into the hall, eventually coming to the end and looking into the old faded green kitchen. As I made my way there, my slow steps caused creaks to emit from the hardwood floor in the living room, making the situation more creepy than it really should have been. I mean the worst that could have happen was a plate got dropped and broke or something. Finally when I had built up the nerve to see what had happen, I let out an ear piercing scream that almost shattered the windows._

_There was my mother, her long black hair splattered with crimson red blood, along with her clothes, and everything else that was within a five foot radias of ehr. Her blue eyes were clouded and no longer held the shine they once had. A knife was lying beside her, and a giant gaping hole was seen in her chest, blood flowing freely like a river with no dam to hold it back._

_Suddenly the door swung open and my father came walking in, dripping from the cold and harsh rain outside. When he laid eyes upon the sight he automatically pointed a finger and exclaimed with rage, "What have you done! Kyo, what have you done! You mother committed suicide because of you!"_

_I was young; I didn't know what this word suicide meant. All I knew is my mother is lying in a pool of her own blood, and she's gone forever. What did that word mean? Suicide. It didn;t sound like a very nice word and from the way my father was acting it can't be very good._

_"D-daddy, mommy's gone! I was in my room!" I said through the hiccups and sobs. The tears sprung loose the moment I had set my little eye upon her mangaled form._

_"No you brat. I knew having a child would be the end of your mother. She almost died giving birth now look! She's dead and it's all your fault!" His shoutes were hurtful and cruel. He blamed me for this? But what had I done, I was in my room! I didn't do anything! I was just playing with my dolls!_

_My fault? I was the reason my mom was dead? But, what did I ever do? I loved my mommy, with all my heart, like she loved me. She did love me...didn't she?_

_"Go to your room, I don't want to see you right now." He finally said, now that he had stopped yelling. He bent down and brought my mom to his chest, holding her head to his heart._

_I didn't move thought. I was still thinking about how in the world I was the reason because of my mother death. Through my tear filled eyes, I saw the feet of my father coming toward me, when did he even get up? He had a look of disgust on his face and it was directed toward me. Before I knew it he was right in front of me, his hand held high in a fist, and then..._

"Kyo, will you please answer the question." Came an annoyed voice from the front of the large classroom.

My blue eyes snapped toward my teacher and I reluctantly gave him the answer to said question. I wasn't a people person like I use to be. And it was a rare occasion I smiled. You can thank my father for that. You can also thank him for the many bruises that lay across my back. Yea, he abuses me to. But I don't dare tell anybody. Because if I do, he might just finally get fed up and do me away. He had threatened to many times before and now it was only a matter of when it would happen, not if it would happen.

I was very relieved when the bell rang and I quickly bolted out of the over crowded classroom. I sat in the back near the door, so I didn't have to come in to contact with many people, thank goodness. As I tried my best to avoid others in the cramped hallway I saw sanctuary as a door became visible in my line of view. Ever since my father began striking me down, I've had a certain fear of most people. Even a simple brush of the hand was enough to send me over the edge and make me panic. I believe I have developed a kind of phobia against physical contact. Once again, you can thank my father for that.

It was strange; I had never seen this door before. There were some stairs leading up to somewhere, so with natural curiosity, I followed them. All the way up to the roof. As I opened the squeaky door on the upper side of the steep stairs, I was temporarily blinded by the harsh sunlight. Now, I was seeing all sorts of colors like blue, purple, yellow, some green, and a bit of pink. I rubbed furiously trying to get the colors to go away as soon as possible since it was rather annoying, but with horrible luck I had managed to walk to the edge. The edge that didn't have a fence around it and soon felt the wind rushing past me as I fell.

A gasp could be heard as it escaped my lips while tumbling to my soon to be death.

_At least now I'll be with mom_. I thought as I closed my eyes. All chances of me grabbing onto the edge totally out of the question now. I felt my school uniform fluttering against my bare legs; it was actually kind of nice. Like I was finally at peace with myself. Usually I hate getting hurt; I loathed it with ever fiber of my being, so if all that could suddenly go away, maybe it wouldn't be so bad in the end. Until all that stopped and something else was now grabbing me, making me freak out slightly because I did not know what or more importantly who it was.

My eyes burst open and dark, intimidating ones started back at me. They look like my fathers that night. I was scared, so I pushed away from him and scooted along the floor of the roof. Appearently he had saved me from my almost peace. I should really thank him, but I was too scared. He was a person, a boy none the less, and I hate people. I don't even have any friends.

"Umm, are you ok?" He asked me. I could tell that he was nervous and rumor has it he wasn't a people person like myself. I think he's kind of shy and especially around girls.

Then it clicked. _I know who this boy is. This is Gen Shishio, the new kid everyone is talking about. Of course I would know who he is, the girls in my class gossip about him all the time, it's kind of hard to not know who he is. Not to mention annoying._

I didn't say anything to him; I only lowered my head, hoping he would maybe just leave me alone and forget about this whole thing. But no, instead he started walking toward me. A sudden flashback came to me and I realized that this was almost like when my father started toward me that night years ago. I began to frantically scoot some more until sadly my back hit a hard wall and I could no longer go anywhere.

I sat there, frozen in place, afraid to do anything. I almost forgot how to breathe I was so scared. The next thing I knew, there was two feet in front of me, as well as a hand sticking out near my face.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Though I could have sworn there was a hint if uneasiness in his smooth deep voice, also there was a small brush on his tanned cheeks.

With great hesitation, I brought a shaky hand up to grasp his and was relieved when all he did was help me back up on my own two feet. So now there I stood, long black hair covering my bright blue eyes as I looked down at the ground.

He had stuffed both of his hands in his pockets and looked to the side, staring into nothing but the light blue sky. "You don't talk very much, do you?"

I still didn't say anything, but I did manage to shake my head. With some new found bravery, I lifted my head slowly taking in what this boy looked like. It's not like I hadn't seen him around school, but I had never taken the time to actually look at him. I never took the time to look at people, so why should he be any different.

His skin was tan, with no blemishes to falter it. His eyes were a dark shade, making them hold intimidation. And then there was his hair. It stuck out every which way like he hadn't brushed it in ages. But I guess you could say that it added to his character.

"I take it you aren't going to tell me your name are you?" He suddenly asked out of no where.

I thought about it for a second. He didn't seem like he would hurt me or anything, and he wouldn't do anything bad right. I mean he saved me from certain death didn't he?

"M-my name is Kyo." I whispered out.

A small, 'hmm' sound was heard from his as I spoke, must have surprised him. "Kyo. Nice name. I'm Gen Shishio." He once again stuck out his hand and I reached for it. This time with little hesitation, but I was still a bit shy about it.

"Thank you...for saving me." I told him. Though there wasn't that much thankfulness in my voice, I truly was happy that he went out on a limb for me. I mean I didn't know him and he was a complete stranger to me, yet he helped me in the best way possible. He saved my life.

We retracted our hands and he stuffed his back into his pocket. "It's nothing. I couldn't just let you fall now could I?"

The ending lunch bell could be heard and both us immediatly started back toward the door so we could go back to class. He opened the door and held it for me, allowing me to go first. I don't know what it is about this guy, but he makes me feel at ease. Like I have no reason what so ever to be afraid of him. I liked it.

I suddenly lost my footing once again, and began to fall, the fear of getting hurt rushing back into me. But like before, I had nothing to worry about, because Gen caught me again.

"You need to be a bit more careful. I'm not going to be around all the time." He stated casually while helping me regain my balance.

"Um, yea." I said back rather shyly.

We reached the end of the stairs and opened the door to the hall. It was filled with student's frantically running, trying not to be late to class. Personally I didn't really care that much, and I bet neither did Gen. He seemed like a rebellious kind of guy.

I started to walk away when Gen suddenly put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. Not being use to all this, I jerked away, looking back at him with fear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry. You must really hate being touched." He said.

"It's just that...I'm not use to it."

"Oh. Well, I better get to class."

I started to walk off again when he said something else. "Hey, when can I see you again?"

He wanted to see me again? Wow, that's a new one. No one ever wants to see me because I never talk to anyone. He's probably the first in about six years. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? On the roof where we met today?"

He said nothing. But a small smile and nod of the head from him told me that he understood. He turned and walked away, disappearing behind a corner.

It wasn't big, but it was there on my face. A small, smile.

Gen Shishio, has made me smile.


End file.
